


Entwined

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), cuddles and softness, these two know each other so well, they understand each other so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley is feeling a bit lonely and just wants cuddles and warmth from his favorite angel.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I needed to write, partially influenced by this [art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/186040004374/pidgydraws-if-your-partner-can-turn-into-a) but also of my need to try and write out some of my own feels when I cuddle with my own 7 foot snake [Babysnakes.](https://scontent-lga3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/20882671_10155631116396060_8982531871978670310_n.jpg?_nc_cat=108&_nc_oc=AQmeC4rpQsOxHf74KFDerCWDtG8EJX-vbO_PYimDaQ_Mc9o1dstS3urRrswBxcGZjbk&_nc_ht=scontent-lga3-1.xx&oh=af17cf71b945691bbb423394de485a91&oe=5D7CF638) I'm not sure how successful I am, but here we are.

It wasn’t the coldest day of the year, but it was raining, and there was a chill outside that Aziraphale wanted nothing to do with, so he decided to just have a day in with some hot cocoa and a good book. He was currently rereading his copy of  _ The Hobbit  _ \- first edition, signed of course - while listening to the gentle rain outside the shop. 

Aziraphale looked over the top of his glasses at a soft, continuous swooshing sound coming from in between the stacks. Crowley eventually appeared, in his snake form. 

“Crowley, my dear, what are you doing away from your heated space, you’ll catch a chill in this weather.” Aziraphale couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

He could read the look Crowley gave him perfectly, which was impressive considering the lack of expression available in his current form. He could practically feel the raised eyebrow at the slightly ridiculous comment. 

After a moment he gave in, “Oh,  _ fine _ . You know what I meant. But what  _ are _ you doing out and about anyway. I figured you’d nap at least through this storm, if not the whole month.”

Crowley did his version of a shoulderless shrug, which Aziraphale had learned how to read over the past few thousand years. Aziraphale had actually found learning to communicate with Crowley when he was like this easier than expected. It wasn’t telepathy, or anything quite so direct. He just …  _ understood _ Crowley, in a way he couldn’t really put into words. And that shrug meant he was feeling lonely and didn’t really want to talk about it. 

“Well you better come up here then. No need for you to be uncomfortable on the floor.” Aziraphale used his finger as a marker so he could hold the book one handed as he reached towards Crowley when he started to slither up onto the antique couch. Crowley used his arm to pull himself up and around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Though he didn’t stop there, he was long enough that he had to loop around the couch a few times to fit. If Crowley made sure as many of his coils were touching him as possible, well Aziraphale wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

Aziraphale attempted to start reading again, but being entwined by Crowley was always such a comfort, especially on such a rainy, drowsy day. He felt his eyes drifting closed, and decided to rather than getting a crick in his neck - that he would then have to miracle away - he would just get more comfortable. 

He never used to get tired like this, but Crowley had shown him the benefits of sleep. And where Aziraphale didn’t nap nearly as often or long as Crowley did, he could certainly admit to enjoying a bit of a rest now and again.

So he put his book and glasses down on the side table next to is forgotten cocoa, before he carefully pulled his feet up, Crowly adjusting his coils to make room for them. He wrapped one of his arms under the coil along the armrest so he could pull Crowley a little closer and use him as a pillow. Crowley subtly tightened around him, but rather than feeling claustrophobic, like many would, Aziraphale just felt reassured by Crowley’s coiled presence. 

Aziraphale gently nuzzled his cheek against his coil-pillow, relishing Crowley’s smooth, slightly cool scales against his skin. It was something he had never been able to admit out loud, loving the way an agent of hell felt against him, but he was sure Crowley understood. Yet another unsaid understanding between them. 

Crowley brought his head up to rest on Aziraphale’s thigh, breathing out - Aziraphale felt the release from all along where he was twined around him - finally comfortable and relaxed. Aziraphale rested his other hand on the center of Crowley’s head, thumb brushing along his soft slightly textured scales, both of them contented to weather out the storm curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
